Satisfaction
by TheMooney42
Summary: House promises Cameron a night of satisfaction...House/Cameron/Wilson...so beware upon clicking...


**Title:** Satisfaction  
**Pairing:** House/Cameron/Wilson  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 4,682  
**Summary:** House promises Cameron a night of satisfaction...  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. So stop rubbing it in.  
**For: **Una 

If this aint your thang I dont know what your _doing here_!!!

* * *

"Would you?"

Wilson looked at House uneasily. It wasn't everyday that someone, let alone House, no he could _definitely_ imagine House asking this question; let alone a _normal_ person would ask him something this personal. Sure, it was a simple question with 2 possible answers. Yes or No. It intrigued him at how House came to broach the sensitive subject and still managed to keep his usual cool.

"Well" Wilson started, watching House shift the thick cigar to the right side of his mouth. Wilson merely stared at him with lowered eyes. The question became an excuse to see just how innocent or dirty he really was. House knew that he had had half of the nurses on their knees, but this was a question that was just itching to be asked. House lifted his eyes expectedly and gave a small fake smile.

"Answer the question Jimmy"

He flipped his cards over in a fold and sighed. House smiled in victory and took a puff from his cigar blowing it out in Wilson's direction. "Totally bluffin'. I so win and you still haven't answered the question" he said raking in the chips.

Tension. Ah, yes, there was definite tension. And why wouldn't there be? He narrowed his eyes at him in a glare and took a sip of his scotch. "Is this a reason to hit me?"

House feigned hurt by placing his hand over his heart and throwing his head back like if he'd just been shot. It was useless. There was no possible way that he was getting out of there alive. If anyone needed them they would call House's home, be met with a crude offending message, that he so happened to adore and chastise him over it. He thought about saying 'yes' but continued to flirt with the relatively safe 'no'.

"You won't hit me?"

House gave an annoyed look and lifted his cane. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already. Your making it seem like I need a reason or something" Swiftly jerking it towards him, a muffled crack sounded as it connected with Wilson's shin making House's point obvious. He reflexively grabbed at it and glared at House who stood his ground and smiled innocently at him.

"So, you still haven't answered the question Jimmy. Would you?"

Wilson mumbled something and turned away taking a huge swig of the amber liquid. He contemplated the fact that House insisted on prying the answer from him in either typical House fashion by repeating the question over and over until it became unbearable or bugging him till he see-sawed between self mutilation or murder. _This really means something to him, wonder why_...

"What?" House prodded.

"I said...maybe"

House sighed and waved a slender finger back and forth. "There is no maybe. It's either yes or no"

"You didn't state that before"

"Well, I'm stating it now. So. Answer"

Wilson sighed. "Yes"

House laughed. "Ooh, Mr. Well-Adjusted is a freak after all"

Wilson cocked his head to the side with a shrug and brought the cup to his lips. "Yea, well"

"Would you ever do it with me?"

Wilson spluttered over his drink and began to pat down his pants as small beads of scotch began to embed themselves. He choked and looked at House incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Would I ever lie about something like this?"

"That's the thing, yes, you would"

"I'm being completely serious-"

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

"Allie and I were talking about-"

Wilson nearly jumped out of his seat and pointed at House. "You were talking to Cameron about me?! When! Where! Why?!"

House looked lazily at him. "You are sucha chick. We were talking about it after getting down and dirty..."

* * *

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" Cameron screeched digging her nails in House's back drawing out blood. He hissed at the pain but continued to pound into her. The feeling of him digging into her was a drug that she wanted to feel forever. It was liberating in all of the right aspects. He was perfect in size, shape and technique. His leg caused them to stop momentarily but that didn't stop them from having the most incredible sex one could imagine. Cameron began to pant heavily as her orgasm neared. House could feel her tense, the sudden feeling of her walls clenching around him making him cry out in sheer pleasure. He bit her shoulder from the incoherent words threatening to topple from his mouth resting his head on her chest as they both gasped for air like fish out of their bowls.

"Babe..." Cameron breathed. Her vision was still blurry and her arms felt like gravity was playing a diabolic trick on her. She wanted to lift them but couldn't and instead grunted in frustration.

"Shhhh. Be quiet. I'm trying to fit the stereotype and fall asleep after an orgasm"

Cameron full heartily laughed and kissed the top of his head, the matte sweaty strands of hair sticking to the sides of her mouth. Her mouth continued to rest there as his scent wafted around her. It was incredibly lip biting. He smelled like _her_. Who knew that her own scent would turn her on so much? It was her all around him. Her shampoo, her lotion, her sweat. It was its own aphrodisiac and she couldn't resist groaning in response.

"Allie?"

"Hmm" she said continuing to close her eyes and grinded her hips in response.

"What's your fantasy?" he said lifting his head up and staring into her eyes.

Her face contoured into a quizzical frown. It embarrassed her, well not embarrassed, it made her pool at her core even more then the current scene asked for. Just the thought of having...

"Hmm? What is it?"

She sighed and placed a kiss to his lips. "You, Greg"

His face shifted and grinned at her. "Not buying it"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Why not?"

He shrugged and tilted his head to the side. Something about her made it seem that she was hiding something. No, scratch that, she was _hiding_ something.

"What is it?"

Lie. That was the only way to get him out of her hair. She had to lie, but he knew all to well when she was lying. It was like as if there was a duplicate of him that so happened to be invisible, somehow tapping into one's thoughts. The minute a word connected to a lie exited her mouth he tilted his head to one side and gave her a look interpreting 'Oh come on'.

"Ok, ok... You, me, supply closet. Up against a wall"

He squinted and pursed his lips. "That's one of them. Pretty hot, but come on Allie"

_Fuck!_ House knew her way too well. "Ok" she tried again, "you in a fireman's outfit" she started. Knowing he wouldn't just buy it, she began to say more, adding sexually frustrated grunts out, "with just the yellow slacks, with the boots and the hat and your muscles" she said. It was turning her on and if she didn't do something soon she would cum with no physical contact needed. House smirked and shook his head lightly. "That could defiantly happen but that's not all"

_OMG! How the hell does he do that!_ "And I could tell you have more, you have that twinkle in your eye"

"OK. I have always wanted to be in a..."

"Out with it"

"Threesome. Happy?"

He leaned back and smiled. "Now, was that so hard?"

Cameron blushed appropriately and glanced away. The sudden warmth of House's hand coming to rest on her cheek. "Quick question. Chick or guy?"

"Guy"

"Ah, no lesbian experiences. That's whack"

"And you?"

"A threesome is a definite possibility"

"Let me guess" Cameron said toying with his hair, "Two chicks. Making out. At your tip"

House groaned. He had always found Cameron to be obscenely adorable. Her grunts and casual swearing was a big factor in their sex life. Something about her saying 'fuck' or any cuss word for that matter guaranteed him less and less time to do her senseless.

"That" he let out shaky, "would be fucking amazing"

"Hmmm...especially if I was there"

"Of course you'd have to be there. Although I did have this one Latvian escort named Una...oh man..."

"Are you saying that I could possibly be in a threesome with her after this is over?"

"Again, _definite_ possibility. She would pull at my hair riding me like a pony..." he said with a reminiscent sigh.

She smacked his chest. "I bet I do a better job"

He let out a noise. "Ehhhhh, maybe" he said.

Cameron narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course you do a good job. You're the only person that keeps George happy"

Cameron laughed and began toying with his hair, letting the soft material course through her fingers. "Remind me why his name is George again?"

"Because he's curious" House supplied. "What about you?"

"Me?" she said surprisingly. "What about me?"

"Well, you said you'd like to be in a threesome, besides me of course" he said sobbingly "who would you pick?"

"I'm surprised that your actually thinking about letting another man touch me?" she said spluttering over her words.

"As much as the idea angers me, I thought it'd only be fair to let you fantasize as well"

Cameron looked after him shocked. "Why Dr.House, actually thinking about someone other then himself?"

"Hey, if any of the words that I am stating right now are mysteriously leaked, I'd know who did it"

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Your words are safe with me"

"Ok then. Candidates. Foreman. Over my dead body. Chase. Yea, _riiiiight_. Cuddy? Hmm...she's probably manlier then me, that wouldn't work. Wilson?"

She froze and glanced at him. His face was scrunched up in a serious manner. She recognized that look. It was one of House actually contemplating something.

" Wilson" she parroted his words.

"Yea. Wilson. I trust him."

" Wilson?" Cameron asked.

"What? Is that a problem?"

"No it's not that..." she trailed off.

He was suddenly so interested in what was clouding her mind. He lifted his head and continued to look at her trying to see what was it that was having her fidget and seem suddenly so uncomfortable.

"It's just that..."

He moved his head slightly to the side and sneered at her.

"I was actually going to ask you if Wilson was a possible 'candidate' " she said smiling sheepishly.

"You've thought about this in the past haven't you?" he asked somewhat surprised.

She nodded and smiled. "Yup"

"So, Wilson it is"

"Really?

"Yea, why? You suddenly have a conscience or something?"

She laughed and went on, "No it's not that at all actually. It's the fact that you're _actually_ going to go through with this"

"Why not" he said pride fully, "I'll bring some experience to the table since you and Wonder Boy are virgins in this department. I have nothing else then to school you guys on it, _I promise_"

"I don't even wanna know who you've done it with..."

"No need. A gentlemen never kisses and tells"

* * *

"And that was how we came to a decision that we want you to be our 3rd person"

Wilson seemed embarrassed and turned away. In all of the days of knowing House he knew more, a little better then anyone, that House never shared anything. _Anything._ It struck him as a bit out of character but couldn't contradict the fact that he depended on him in more ways then one.

"Oh come on Jimmy"

He sighed and took a sip of his scotch. "I can't believe that I'm doing this..."

House seemed happy but continued to look on. "But I have to set, well, _we_ have set some ground rules. Allie agreed with me on this. One, you can not not participate. Two, I rule." Wilson sighed at this. "3, Allie is and will forever be mine, so don't even ask for it again, no matter how mind boggling the sex will be. And 4, don't question any of the rules. Oh yea, and 5, _we_" he motioned between them, "will not engage in anything sexually related. I am doing this for Allie, so you keep your liquid tide, telenovela watching hands away from me"

Wilson nodded and accepted the rules mutely. He didn't know whether to feel excited or continue to question himself. It had been awhile since he last been with a women, knowing that this was bigger then anything he had ever done it tugged at him the responsibility that came with it.

Wilson pushed his chips all in as he didn't bother to glance at his cards. House popped the cigar out and pointed it at him. "Are you having doubts?"

"No" he said too quickly.

House eyed him and flipped his cards over exposing his pair of Aces. Wilson saw his measly 2 3's and sighed knowing the genuine outcome. Taking his jacket from the back of his chair he took one final swig of his scotch and gave House a wave goodbye. House tipped his chin to him in acceptance and flipped the remaining cards over. House laughed and grabbed the remote from his side. "Well, I'll be damned" he said, the TV settling into a motocross race.

After 30 minutes of watching TV, House found himself asleep on his couch. Cameron came in and announced her presence draping her coat among the many on the rack. She squinted in confusion and noticed a hand flung over the top of the couch. Smirking she walked over to find him sleeping soundly. His eyes peacefully close, an arm draped around his white vintage T-Shirt reading 'Your opinion is wrong'. She awed to herself and kissed him on the lips lightly before shrugging off her clothes and slipping into bed.

* * *

"Oh! Allie! Did you see Bruce Lee get that Chinese get up clean? That was super clean! That was like Lysol clean! Amazing!"

Cameron watched as her boyfriend reduced to the puddle of a 5 year old. He flailed his arms around in sync with his moves letting out a loud "whacha!" as Bruce Lee continued to kick all sorts of major ass. There was a small and shy knock on the door.

"Mormons?" House said getting up and walking to the door. Time for the truth to finally be set free. She was waiting anxiously at the couch not bothering to hide the squirm in her. House flung the door open and there stood Wilson. He had his hands shoved into his pockets in old typical Wilson fashion and stared at House with lowered eyes.

"Ah, and here I was thinking it was a Mormon. Jews are close enough"

Taking that as his cue, Wilson walked in and greeted Cameron with a lift of his chin. House slapped his back and headed to the couch where they proceeded to watch the end of 'Enter the Dragon'. As House and Cameron sat in comfortable silence, the tension began to build for Wilson. He was about to have sex, no, he was about to _engage_ in a threesome with his best friend and his best friends girlfriend. What a way to end the day Wilson thought. He got up abruptly and headed toward the kitchen, grabbing some water and sprinkling it onto his face. He let out a deep breath placing his hands on top of the counter trying to steady his breathing and make some of the nerve disappear. He went back into the living room to find it empty, TV forgotten and credits rolling. Figuring they were in the bed he trudged along, the bottom of his pants scraping the hardwood floor and sighed when he was mere inches from his destination. He found Cameron lying supine, feet kicking in alternate fashion playing with House's PSP. She groaned when her player got shot, the small sound of it ringing in the room.

Wilson stepped in and winced at the warped floorboard making a loud creaking sound. Cameron whipped around and flipped the switch to turn it off.

"Hey" she said setting the PSP on the bedside table.

"Hey" he said standing in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets.

She hoisted herself up leaning against the head board. His thoughts began to race and noticed that House wasn't in sight.

"House?" he asked.

"He's making him self look pretty" she informed him.

He nodded his head with a grin and stood there with his hands in his pockets.

There was a splash with an "ah shit" after it then a groan. Wilson and Cameron laughed momentarily. Wilson noticed the way that the room had changed from his last time in there. It was Cameron-ish but still House. There was a sense of neatness, something his room hadn't possessed from his time of staying with him. He looked back and forth between House's and Cameron's obvious things.

"Interesting" Wilson trailed off. Cameron looked on at the direction were Wilson's eyes preyed on. It was a picture of House and Cameron in what seemed like the living room. Cameron was smiling, her arm visible in the bottom right corner, a sure sign she was holding the camera, as House looked on, his face somewhat blurry not in the same contrast as Cameron's, with a peeved side view.

"Yea, I had to force him to put it in here. He folded pretty easily once sex was involved"

"You sure have hooked the shark" Wilson said taking the picture frame into his hands.

"What's this I hear about hooking the shark?" House said coming out of the bathroom with just a towel on. Cameron smirked and placed her hand to her face, shaking it at his non existing shame.

"We were talking about Jaws, House"

"Hmm, like hell you were. So. How's this going go to go down?"

"I'm in command" Cameron piped up cheerfully. House and Wilson exchanged glances then looked at her.

"Ha, Wilson's Cameron's biiiiiiii-iiiiitch" House sing songed.

"Look who's talking. As of right now, so are you. So, shut up, lay down and watch for a while"

With a snobbish scoff, House complied and went to go sit down on the bed simultaneously as Cameron walked over to Wilson and smiled at him. "Don't worry, he wont bite" she said. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him lightly. His lips weren't comparable to House's; his were more delicate and irresistibly soft. He glanced over at House for some sort of permission but Cameron grabbed his faced somewhat roughly. "He has nothing to do with this...just you and me for now"

"I've seen this in a porno once" House started, "actually...it started exactly like this...Allie? Have you been going through my stash?"

"Ah, no"

"...lies" he said padding over to them.

House reached his hand to her shoulder and let it linger there. Wilson watched and backed off but Cameron's sudden reach for him told him another story. He is gentle, not something that is displayed and in itself is a rarity, running his hands from her neck to her lower back until finally settling them on her hips and reaching to kiss her shoulder. Cameron whipped around, kissing him hard and pushing him back onto the bed. He smiled and nodded in acceptance, a typical House smirk gracing his face. He watched with hooded eyelids and sat on his hands knowing what the most definite answer was to the teasing. If he didn't stop himself, there was going to be no threesome.

Wilson stepped forward, with a bit more confidence, and began kissing her neck gently. House smirked and continued watching his girlfriend being kissed by another man. That in itself should have enraged him, but didn't. It was Wilson. He trusted him with all his being, and for some odd reason he knew that he would be complete after that day. His lips trailed a small line from her lips to her jaw line sending a shiver throughout her body. Her core began to tingle from the heat emanating from Wilson's touch. House cleared his throat, a distant sound to Cameron's ear falling into the abyss of ecstasy.

"I need you...both of you" Cameron pleaded. Wilson stepped back and swallowed throwing his shirt over to the side and began removing his pants. Cameron looked at House.

"What? I'm ready"

"I can see that" Cameron said motioning to House's growing bulge beneath the small dense towel with her lips.

"What can I say? I come prepared for the situation"

Cameron breathed in. "Hmm...one of the things I love about you"

Wilson cleared his throat lightly and stepped forward clad in only his boxer-briefs. He was surprisingly somewhat cut, his abs covered with a small patch of hair and a 'happy' trail leading to what Cameron only lead to believe X marked the spot. He had small but somewhat shaped arms, as he began to fidget glancing around avoiding all eye contact with House and her.

"Oh Wilson" Cameron said stepping forward and kissing him lightly. "I never knew you were like this"

"Hey, hey, hey!" House chastised.

Cameron chuckled. "Sorry baby"

House sneered at her. "Oh, get over it"

"Ummm" Wilson began, "ummm...wow, I still can't believe I'm doing this..." he said to himself. Cameron glanced over at House. He arched an eyebrow in a 'what do you want me to do' look and shrugged his shoulder trying to be reassuring.

"It'll be fine. Now shut up" Cameron said kissing Wilson roughly. He gave into the moment and began slipping his tongue into her mouth tracing her teeth and etching the memory of her lips on him vast in his mind. Her hand began to drift from his chest to the hem of his boxer-briefs, running a reverent finger along it. She slipped her head past his mouth, delicately licking the shell of his ear lobe.

"She does that a lot" House informed.

Cameron stopped and laughed. "Stop fucking up the mood"

"Pfff"

"Feisty one" House mouthed pointing to Cameron's back. Wilson laughed. She continued to kiss him forcefully snaking her hand into his boxers and feeling him for the first time. Wilson took in a sharp breath throwing his head back in ecstasy. House couldn't take it anymore as he strode to where they both stood, kissing Cameron's neck hungrily. Cameron's free hand found there way to House's towel, discarding it. He was fully erect, poking her thigh while his tongue danced around her neck, licking, biting every inch of skin available.

It was like a dream come true. Having two men pleasure her at the same moment giving her what she needed most. She felt trapped in her own pleasurable feeling, the epitome to what was all desirable.

"House...Wilson" she breathed, "I need you guys now"

House nodded and stepped back grasping Cameron's hips with emphasis. Wilson stripped down, grabbed a condom from his pocket, palmed it, and placed his boxers neatly against the back of the chair, letting out a small breath before plunging forward to all that lay beyond the point of no return. All of his nerve seemed to have disappeared as he found him self taking Cameron's face into his hands and kissing her with all he had. House continued to watch, stepping behind her and letting his hands roam her lower back. He licked his finger tips and brushed them against his tip and with one powerful and unexpected thrust he filled her completely making her arch her back and close her eyes in one continuous motion.

She began to pant and twisted her body. "I hate it when you do that..."

"It's _thee_ element of surprise"

"Fuck...but it feels sooo good" she said moaning and moving in sync with House's slow and torturous thrusts. "James"

He froze at his first name and stood there. At the hospital they had always stuck to the professionalism, never once attempting to cross the pre-made boundary. But at that sudden moment he knew that the line didn't exist in this situation. He found it erotic in a strange way, hearing his name slip from a women's mouth once again.

"Grab the chair, sit and move...fuck...up"

He complied and placed the chair sitting in it and waiting. _Oh no...  
_  
"No, no, no. Cameron I cant let you-"

Before he could say more, Cameron's mouth wrapped around him. He moaned deep in his throat as his hands, once stopping her from doing it now tangled in her hair. It felt incredibly irresistible as his mouth fell open casting his eyes to the ceiling. House continued to thrust, smirking at Wilson's reaction and groaned when Cameron began to move her hips in sync with his movements.

Nothing could have ruined the moment as all three of them felt pleasure throughout their bodies like no other time before. House pulled out slowly, toying at her entrance in torturous circles. She groaned, causing Wilson to grip her hair needlessly in an animalistic gesture. She looked up at him, his eyes becoming increasingly dark as seconds flew by. She'd never seen him like that before, his eyes black almost with a raw look to him.

Cameron smiled wickedly running her tongue back and forth along his length. She began to hum, watching Wilson try and contain his squirm but failing miserably. With a short 'pop', she withdrew from him, watching his length covered in her slick saliva ready for her. House stopped and lay down onto the bed, watching Cameron position her self right above him. Wilson stood there, condom clutched against his palm, breathing rapidly. He swallowed and followed Cameron crooked finger.

"Let me" she said reaching into his hand and removing the small packet from beneath his grasp. Slowly she tore off the top and guided the latex along Wilson's pulsating length. He moved over to her, standing flush against her. With a slight nod from Cameron, Wilson entered her feeling her velvet warm wrap around him securely. House slid himself, slowly into her as well, stopping momentarily to give Cameron time to adjust from him.

House and Wilson continued to thrust forcefully as Cameron's groans and moans settled over the room. Wilson's strokes were hard and slow meanwhile House's were deep and hard giving her a sense of new found pleasure. She could feel her insides begin to tingle, sensing they too were at the brink of release.

With a final yell of incoherent ness, Cameron spasmed all over taking House and Wilson along with her. She looked back just in time to watch House close his eyes and grunt and turning back just in time to see Wilson breathe rapidly with his eyes closed. She felt extremely content at her current mood watching both men try and regain back their strength.

With a satisfied smile she motioned for House to withdraw as well as Wilson, walking over to the bathroom and shutting herself in. House grabbed the towel that had once been discarded and wrapped it around him watching Wilson walk over to his clothes. He turned back, not knowing what to say. He smiled inwardly at the one shot memories and seemed content as well.

"You did good newbie" came House's gruff voice.

"I...um...don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything, it was a one time thing"

"Right"

Cameron came out with a black T-shirt, discarding it over to the hamper. House rushed over at the familiar sight and grabbed it without hesitance. He lifted it, as his face twisted into an ill-shocked manner.

"You have saturated your bodily fluids onto a vintage Pink Floyd shirt!" House screeched.

"I did, didn't I?"

"I _just_ said that!"

Cameron rolled her eyes and looked over at Wilson, who was beginning to button up his shirt. "Are you sure that was your first?" Cameron asked skeptically.

Wilson looked away. "I um..."

House glared at him with a small smile. "You were watching porno" he inquired.

Wilson look defeated. "Who doesn't?"

* * *

And with that I bid a farewell. By Wilson's comment I meant to interpret it as he was doing some studying into the 3sum matter...sorry for the WTF?! ending... 


End file.
